l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsuki Tadashi
Kitsuki Tadashi was a courtier of the Dragon Clan. Alliance with the Ningyo Tadashi was sent to the Mantis court at Kyuden Gotei. He sailed with Horiuchi Shoko, a skilled warrior and shugenja, in a hired Tortoise patroned by Kasuga Burekku. In the sea journey the ship hit a reef, and they stopped to repair the hull. In the beach Tadashi found six dead Ningyo, killed by arrows. They sailed against the currents that had thrown the corpses to the beach. A golden tower, the Tower of the Ningyo, appeared surrounded by three pirate ships. The Tortoise sunk two of them, and the third fled. The leader Ningyo forged an alliance with the Dragon, and promised a future gift. The Golden Tower (Imperial Herald v2 #9), by Shawn Carman New Court In 1160 Tadashi was part of the newly built Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, sponsored by Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji. Heart of the Empire The other known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Toritaka Tatsune, Hitomi Vedau, Kitsu Juri, Shosuro Higatsuku and Moto Chen. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Rain of Blood In 1165 Tadashi was at Shiro Mirumoto pondering with Mirumoto Rosanjin the trade agreements with the Ningyo and the Dragon investigations on their mystical practices, when the area was covered by a Rain of Blood. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Blood Hunt In 1166 Tadashi was at Shiro Morito as diplomat and aided Yogo Koji, Yogo Daimyo of his Scorpion allies, to be allowed by Ox Clan Champion Morito to hunt bloodspeakers within his lands. Koji was successful with the aid of Morito Kitaji. Blood Hunt (Region 15 - Eagle River, AK, USA) Events at Court Oracle of Thunder In 1167 the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. Tadashi was offended that Mitsu chose a Crane to make this announcement rather than a Dragon. It not improved the issue that a Temple to Thunder will be built in Crane lands. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost Ambassador An emissary of the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu, was brought to the Imperial Court by Kisada to approach Toturi III. Soetsu put forth Daigotsu's demand to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost to fulfill ultimate destiny of Fu Leng: to be just as his brothers and sisters and have a clan of his own. He also claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. Kisada was banished from the Imperial City, and might not return on pain of death. The Lost was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan, Doji Tanitsu should conduct all interviews with him, and the Emperor retired to his private chambers, to meditate upon the mysteries of Enlightenment and cast a final judgment over Soetsu's petition. Empress Toturi Kurako oversaw the court in his absence. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman External Links * Kitsuki Tadashi (Heaven and Earth) Category:Dragon Clan Members